Dracula and Martha forever
by clemce666
Summary: Mavis désobéit à son père et s'introduit une fois de plus dans son bureau . Elle trouve un journal qui raconte la rencontre de sa mère et de son père et bien plus encore... Mais est-elle assez prudente? Review please!
1. HawaÏ

La nuit tombe. Une femme sort d'un petit village en Allemagne. Elle empreinte un petit chemin qui s'enfonce dans une sombre forêt.

-"J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas..." murmura-t-elle.

Grâce à sa super-vitesse, elle parcouru, en quelques minutes à peine, les 10 kilomètres qui séparait le village d'un grand manoir. Elle entra dans le hall et claqua la porte furieusement derrière elle. Elle entendait le bruit des pas de son neveu.

"Encore en train de tourner en rond..." pensa-t-elle.

-"Vlad!"

Vlad s'arrêta net au milieu de sa chambre. D'habitude sa tante envoyait un serviteur pour l'appeler, là, elle l'appelait elle-même.

-"Mauvais signe." Conclu-t-il.

Il descendit dans un nuage de fumée violette. En deux secondes il était dans le salon.

-"Vous m'avez appelé?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Vlad ne fait pas l'innocent. Je reviens du village."

-"Oh-ooh..."

Le vampire se retourna pour faire face à son neveu.

-"Ça tu peux le dire! Devine ce que j'ai pu entendre?"

Vlad haussa les épaules.

-"Je vais te le dire, moi: Deux enfants retrouvés morts!"

-"Et?"

-"Quoi "Et"? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur? Comment oses-tu!"

-"Mais j'ai besoin de me nourrir, désolé!"

-"Vlad Dracula, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ta soif de sang est de plus en plus grande. Ce n'est pas ton genre de tuer des enfants sans défense. Chasses tous les animaux que tu veux mais si nous espérons vivre un jour moins caché, il faut que tu arrêtes de tuer des pauvres gens..."

-"C'est facile à dire, toi tu n'a pas perdu tes parents..."

-"Ta mère était ma sœur, alors si, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime." Rosy s'approcha de Vlad et lui dit calmement:

-"Si nous sommes en Allemagne c'est pour être près de Franck. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui rendre visite? C'est ton meilleur ami..."

Vlad Dracula s'assit sur le grand fauteuil.

-"J'y vais toutes les nuits...Rosy, je m'ennuie ici!"

-"Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas en voyage?"

-"Où ça?"

-"Je ne sais pas n'importe où, tu as le choix!"

-"Très bien je partirais dès que la nuit tombera demain." dit Dracula en se levant. Rosy ne fut pas étonnée, son neveu prenait des décisions sans hésitation, il avait toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Dracula s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand Rosy lui dit:

-"Tu savais que Franck avait rencontré quelqu'un? Elle s'appelle Eunice, elle va emménager chez lui dans quelques jours."

-"Je suis très heureux pour lui." Répondit-il en souriant.

-"Peut-être que toi aussi un jour..."

-"Tante Rosy, non, jamais. Je n'ai besoin de personne."

Il partit dans sa chambre faire le nécessaire pour partir dès le lendemain. Il se dirigea vers une carte du monde posée sur un ancien bureau et ferma les yeux. Il posa un doigt au hasard sur un endroit de la carte et rouvrit ses yeux pour lire:

-"Hawaï?"

Le jour se leva sur l'île d' Hawaï. Une chauve-souris aux yeux rouge se précipite dans une grotte sombre du côté de la plage. Le comte Dracula se transforma en "apparence humaine". Essoufflé, il s'allongea bien à l'ombre, hors de danger.

-"J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait beaucoup de soleil ici".

Épuisé du voyage, il s'endormit.

10 HEURES PLUS TARD.

Il se réveilla à temps pour admirer le couché de soleil.

-"J'avais oublié à quel point c'était magnifique..." murmura-t-il.

Il resta là quelques instant puis se transforma en chauve-souris et s'envola dans le ciel pour faire une promenade sur la plage sous les étoiles.

Tandis qu'il volait, il remarqua un groupe de chauves-souris voler au loin. Dracula détourna le regard. "Ça n'a aucune importance." se dit-il. Il ne remarqua pas une chauve-souris se détacher de ce groupe et s'envoler dans sa direction. Les deux chauves-souris se foncèrent littéralement dedans et tombèrent sur la plage. Dracula étendu dans le sable, avait retrouvé sa forme normal et s'assit en se frottant la tête. L'autre chauve-souris avait aussi atterrit dans le sable juste en face du comte. Mais à la place d'une chauve-souris, une jeune femme se redressa en gémissant de douleur. Dracula regarda furieusement la personne qui l'avait percuté.

**P.D.V DE DRACULA.**

"J'aurais dû m'écarter un peu plus de ce groupe car une chauve-souris m'est rentrée dedans. L'a-t-elle fait exprès? Ne sait-elle pas qui je suis? " Je me suis écrasé ( ça on peut le dire) sur la plage et j'ai regardé l'animal imprudent. Mais en face de moi se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle me regarda encore un peu sous le choque et là... Incroyable. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Je me suis sentis tout calme et en paix avec moi-même, ce que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis la mort de mes parents. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers s'est arrêté. Je ne voyais plus que ses beaux yeux sombres. J'aperçus une lueur violette dans ses yeux. Mon cœur battait vite. Quel est ce sentiment que je ressens en ce moment?

**P.D.V. DE LA JEUNE FILLE.**

Quelle maladroite je suis! J'ai percuté quelqu'un ou quelque chose...J'ai super mal à la tête...J'ai regardé en face de moi pour voir quelle personne était sur mon chemin, il avait l'air furieux. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et là, ça a été le choque total. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus glacials. Je n'arrivait pas à le croire, le temps lui-même paraissait s'être arrêté. Depuis que j'avais fêté mes 118 ans, ma mère ne me parlait que de ce genre de choses. "...Une lueur violette..." m'avait-elle dit. Comme celle que je viens de voir dans les yeux de l'inconnu assit en face de moi. Le zing...


	2. Les amis

-"Heu...Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu..." Dit la jeune fille.

-"Non, c'est moi. Vous-Vous avez de belles oreilles."

-"Heu...merci." Répondit-elle en écartant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

-"J'ai dit "oreille"? Non, je voulais dire "ailes"! Vous avez de magnifiques ailes...Oh attendez, vos oreilles sont belles aussi..." Dracula rougit. "Quel imbécile!"

Se dit-il.

-"Merci. Je m'appelle Martha."

-"Dracula."

-"Dracula? Le comte Dracula?" S'étonna Martha.

-"Lui-même." Dit-il en se levant. Il lui tendit la main. Quand elle fut en face de lui, elle paraissait toute petite. Il portait un smoking noir, une longue cape noire, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière. Il était un beau jeune homme. Elle, elle portait une longue robe noire, elle avait les yeux bruns et de longs cheveux bruns ondulés.

-"Je savais que j'étais célèbre mais pas à ce point!" Rit Dracula.

-"Vous rigolez? Tous le monde vous connait, que ce soit les humains ou les monstres." Elle paraissait tendue. Il était connu pour son autorité, sa force, ses multiples pouvoirs et surtout parce qu'il était le prince des ténèbres. Aucun vampire n'oserait lui manquer de respect même s'il était encore jeune. Il la regarda et vu qu'elle avait un peu peur.

-"Vous êtes un vampire alors?" Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-"Oui j'ai 118 ans. Et vous?"

-"120."

"Il ne parle pas beaucoup." Pensa-t-elle.

-"Oui je sais désolé."

-"Comment vous..? Vous avez lu dans mais pensées!"

-"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, excusez-moi. Que fait une si jolie fille comme vous, ici?"

-"Venir à Hawaï était mon rêve, alors pour mes 118 ans, mes parents m'ont permis de venir ici. Et vous?"

-"Je viens d'Allemagne. Je vis avec ma tante parce que mes parents..." Dracula regarda au loin et ne termina pas sa phrase.

-"Désolé."

-"C'est rien."

Ils continuèrent à se promener sur la plage en discutant.

-"Vous êtes venue seule?" Demanda Dracula.

-"Heu...Oui, oui." Répondit Martha en hésitant. Dracula fronça les sourcils : elle mentait. Quoi qu'il en soit il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Dracula rougit et s'écarta. Martha sourit, rassembla tout son courage et lui prit la main. Ainsi jusqu'au levé du jour, ils continuèrent main dans la mains à se promener au bord de la mer.

EN ALLEMAGNE.

Rosy sonna à la porte d'un château. On vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

-"Rosy! Que faite vous là? Où est Vlad?" Demanda Franck.

-"Je venais souhaiter la bienvenue à Eunice. Et pour Vlad..., je te dirai plus tard."

A la mine sombre du vampire, Franck comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec son meilleur ami. Il emmena Rosy dans le salon où Eunice était occupée à changer la housse des coussins du canapé en rose. Des dizaines de cartons étaient empilés dans le salon ainsi que dans le couloir. Rosy n'osa imaginé combien de boîtes il y avaient en tout dans le château.

-"Bonjour Eunice!" Eunice se retourna et vit le vampire.

-"Qui êtes vous?" Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-"Voyons, chérie, c'est la tante de Vlad dont je t'ai beaucoup parlé." dit Franck.

-"Ooohh! Bonjour! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de Drac en effet!" Eunice présenta sa main. Rosy la serra en essayant d'éviter ses grands ongles roses fuchsia.

Ils s'assirent dans les canapé. Rosy éternua.

-"Je pensais que les vampire ne tombaient jamais malade?" s'étonna Franck.

-"Trop de parfum..." Répondit Rosy. Eunice se vexa et roula les yeux.

-"Bon, que se passe-t-il avec Drac?"

-"C'est très grave. Il a attaqué des humains au village."

-"Non! C'était lui les enfants?!" S'exclama Franck.

-"Et toi qui disait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à un grimelines!" Critiqua Eunice. Rosy la regarda furieusement.

-"Heu, chérie tu n'irais pas ranger tes vêtements dans la chambre pendant que nous discutons?" La petite amie de Franck se leva et sorti de la pièce soulagée d'avoir un prétexte pour ne pas continuer à participer à cette discussion qui ,d'après elle, s'avérait "ennuyante".

-"Ca m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore fait!"

-"Quoi ranger ses vêtements? Elle a commencer hier et elle n'a pas encore terminer..." Soupira Franck. Rosy laissa échapper un petit rire.

-"Bon passons aux choses sérieuse, Vlad est partit au coucher de soleil aujourd'hui." Dit le vampire.

-"Où ça? Tu étais au courant? Il va bien? Pourquoi il a commit ces deux meurtres? Et ..."

-"Calme-toi, calme-toi Franck! Laisse-moi parler et puis après les questions ok?" Dit-elle en coupant la parole au monstre. Franck se rassit et bien que nerveux et inquiet, l'écouta attentivement.

-"Très bien. Depuis que ma sœur et son mari sont morts..." Franck baissa les yeux. Il connaissait très bien les parents de sont ami. Rosy continua:

-"Il n'est plus le même. J'ai pensé que l'éloigner de son manoir d'enfance serait une bonne chose. Au début tout allait bien ,je ne comprend pas. Vous vous voyez presque toutes les nuits, serais-tu par hasard, ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il agissent ainsi?"

-"Je pense qu'il n'a pas fait son deuil. A mon avis, Drac à préféré ignorer la mort de ses parents plutôt que de l'accepté. Tuer était peut-être une manière de se soulager." Franck s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Dracula.

-"Où est-il allé?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Je lui ai suggérer des vacances. Il est parti à Hawaï, il commençait à s'embêter ici, m'avait-il dit."

-"Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est faire une autre rencontre. Il a beaucoup d'amis, moi, Wayne et Wanda, Murray, Griffin, et beaucoup d'autres monstres encore! Il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un! Moi depuis que j'ai rencontré Eunice, je me sens vraiment bien!"

-"Ooohh merci!" Eunice s'assit à côté de Franck.

-"Depuis quand vous êtes là?" Demanda Rosy.

-"J'ai un peu écouté...La porte du salon était entre-ouverte, ce n'est pas ma faute! Ecoutez, Drac m'a l'air très gentil même si je ne l'ai jamais vu. Franck a raison et puis même les vampire peuvent tomber amoureux, non?" Demanda Eunice.

-"Ben si. C'est le zing...Mais toutes les fois où je lui en ai parlé, il se refermait sur lui-même et puis il changeait de sujet."

-"C'est un solitaire et il le restera surement." Dit Franck. On sonna une cloche pour le dîner.

-"Vous dînez avec nous Rosy?" Demanda Eunice.

-"Oui avec plaisir. Même si je ne le voyais pas souvent, le manoir parait sans vie sans lui." Dit Rosy. Loin de se douter de ce que Dracula faisait à Hawaï, elle poursuivit en disant:

-"Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul , pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises..."


	3. Le journal

Dracula dormait la tête en bas dans _"sa"_ grotte au bord de la page. Il se retransforma en apparence humaine et s'assit. Il repensa à la rencontre qu'il avait faite avec le jeune vampire. Ca faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils se voyaient et ça faisait quelques jours que Dracula voudrais déclarer sa flamme...

-"Martha..." Il repensa à ses beaux yeux bruns, son petit sourire timide...Quand il aperçut une silhouette plus bas, s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort et il se précipita vers l'inconnu. Martha lui avait donné rendez-vous.

-"Comte Dracula?" Elle se retourna et se frotta les yeux.

-"Oui c'est moi, est-ce que ça va?"

-"Oui, oui tout va très bien maintenant." Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Elle l'entraîna plus loin.

-"Où allons-nous?" demanda Dracula.

-"Dans un endroit merveilleux, ma mère m'a conseillé d'y aller avant de partir. D'après elle c'est l'endroit le plus beau du monde."

-"Et en quel honneur m'y invites-tu?" Dracula lui fit un sourire charmeur, ce qui fit rire Martha.

-"Tu verras..."

-"J'aime bien ta robe, elle te va à ravir!" Il regarda la tenue de Martha de haut en bas. Elle ne portait pas la même robe que d'habitude. Cette fois ci, elle était à courtes manches et était blanche avec des motifs de fleurs roses foncées et les bords de la robe étaient noirs.

-"Merci beaucoup! Tu as un très bel accent, comment ça ce fait?"

-"Je suis né en Transylvanie, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je vit en Allemagne maintenant... Et puis, j'ai beaucoup voyagé entre temps."

Ils entrèrent dans une petite forêt de palmiers. Une rivière traversait cette forêt. Un pont en bois rejoignait les deux rives.. Le soleil était presque couché donnant une couleur rose au ciel.

-"Wouaw! C'est vrai que c'est...magnifique." Dracula s'avança. Martha le suivit toute aussi éblouie.

-"Maman avait raison!" Elle sauta de joie et se précipita au milieu du pont pour admirer les alentours.

-"Tu as vu? Le ciel a une ci belle couleur!" Elle ferma les yeux laissant ses cheveux voler au vent. Dracula la rejoint et se plaça à côté d'elle.

"C'est le moment. Allez va y Vlad, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire..." Se dit-il. Il se tourna vers elle et prit les deux main de Martha.

-"Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, étonnée.

-"Heu..C'est pas grave j'espère."

-"Non, non ne t'inquiète pas! Justement!" Il se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable, surtout devant une femme. Mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son zing.

-"Dracula?" Martha le tira de ses pensées.

-"Heu. Appelle-moi Vlad. C'est mon prénom...Je tenais à te dire, enfin ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie mais heu..."

-"Tu es mon zing Vlad."

-"Oui, oui voilà c'est ça...QUOI? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?"

-"Tu es mon zing." Martha avait les yeux pétillants. Elle était tellement nerveuse que Dracula n'avait pas besoin de faire un effort pour lire les pensées de celle qu'il aimait. "J'espère que c'est réciproque, j'espère que c'est réciproque..." Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait en boucle. Il sourit.

-"C'est réciproque oui. Tu es mon zing Martha." Ils s'embrassèrent. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune et les étoiles. Des lucioles voletaient dans tout les sens, illuminant de temps à autre leur visages heureux.

-"Mavis?" Mavis se retourna surprise de voir Jonathan derrière elle.

-"Oh! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer!"

-"Normal, tu as 'air super absorbé par ce journal...Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu avais promis à ton père que tu ne fouillerait plus dans son bureau!"

-"Oui je sais mais...J'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur ma mère." Elle tira Jonathan en dehors du bureau de son père. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte et remis la clé dans une fissure du mur de pierre.

-"Wouaw bonne cachette! Ton père est malin." dit Jonathan.

-"Pas assez pour moi! Viens suis-moi!" Mavis entraina son petit ami dans sa chambre, ils s'installèrent sur le lit et Mavis lui montra le journal.

-"Regarde, ce journal a été écris par mon père et ma mère. Ils ont récolté toutes les informations qu'ils avaient besoin pour décrire leur rencontre! " Jonathan prit le livre et l'ouvrit.

-"Il est fragile. Il est à moitié brûlé!? Et... c'est qui Rosy?"

-"D'après mes parents, ce serait la tante de mon père. Ils l'ont interrogés pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'ils étaient à Hawaï. Ils ne voulaient vraiment rien n'oublier de noter..."

-"Tu as raison, ça vaut le coup! Et qui sait, ils racontent peut-être ta naissance?" Jonathan lui rendit le journal.

-"Et pourquoi il est en effet à moitié brûlé..." Jonathan détourna le regard. Il en avait une petite idée...Mavis ne savait même pas comment sa mère était morte! La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dracula entra.

-"Mavis le journal!" Chuchota Jonathan. Elle le cacha sous son coussin à temps.

-"Mavis, Jonathan! Où étiez-vous? Tout le monde vous attends en bas! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 119 ans ma chérie..."

-"Oui, désolé, on y va!" Mavis embrassa son père sur la joue et suivie de Jonathan, ils partirent en courant vers le hall de l'hôtel.

-"Bizarre..." Dracula sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers a sienne. Il passa devant la porte de son bureau. Il fit instantanément demi-tour et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il ramassa la clé tombée par terre. Il fronça les sourcils et mit la clé dans sa poche.


	4. Page manquante

Le jour se lève sur l'imposant château caché en pleine Transylvanie. Tout autour de la piscine, des confettis ainsi que des rubans de toutes les couleurs gisaient sur le sol, marquant la fin d'une grande fête. Les derniers clients de l'hôtel rentraient à l'intérieur pour rejoindre leurs chambres. A leur passage, des sorcières marmonnaient entre leurs dents que si _certains_ monstres étaient rentrés plus vite, elles auraient pu ranger toutes cette pagaille. Le soleil était déjà à moitié levé et elles allaient devoir tous nettoyer le lendemain pour que la piscine soit prête à temps pour les clients.

Dracula toujours dehors regarda autour de lui. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait toléré un pareil désordre, pourtant en ayant vu sa fille rire au éclat à chaque fois que Jonathan se ramassait une bombe à eau dans la figure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et aucune _urgence_ n'aurait pu empêché ça. Une douleur le fit sortir de ses pensée. Il regarda son corps à la lumière du jour. C'était une douleur atroce mais il se sentait bien. Il ne resta pas là plus longtemps, se transforma en chauve-souris et vola jusqu'à sa chambre. Il méritait quelques heures de sommeil après un concert en compagnie de ses amis. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il rechantait en public.

_Rechantait._

Il chantait beaucoup avant...Avec ses amis, pour Martha, pour endormir Mavis quand elle était bébé...

Cette pensée le ramena à la clé. Il l'avait toujours bien cachée, pourtant la veille, il l'avait retrouvée par terre devant la porte de son bureau. Simple hasard ou sa fille y serait pour quelque chose? Non, elle lui avait donné sa parole, jamais plus elle n'irait fouiller dans ses affaires. Donner sa parole est une chose mais la tenir en est une autre. Il n'avait pas vraiment montré le bon exemple à sa fille sur ce point. Un doute s'empara de lui, il y avait des choses que Mavis ne devait en aucun cas découvrir et _ces choses_ se trouvaient dans son bureau où quelqu'un s'était introduit imprudemment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un dernier baiser, un signe de la main et Mavis quitte Jonathan pour entrer dans sa chambre. Tous les clients dormaient, elle avait vu son père rejoindre sa chambre, rien ne pouvait la déranger à présent. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et sortit le vieux journal de dessous un coussin. Le cœur battant, elle l'ouvrit et continua sa lecture.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dracula et Martha se baladait dans les petits chemins d'un village d'Hawaï. Il faisait nuit et donc eux seuls s'amusaient à regarder les divers objets souvenirs dans les vitrines des petites maisons hawaïennes. Martha ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle. Au moindre bruit, ses muscles se tendaient et l'angoisse se lisait sur son visage. Au bout d'un chemin de terre, un chat sauvage comme on pouvait en apercevoir ici, renversa un tourniquet de cartes postales à quelques mètres d'eux. Martha s'accrocha au bras de Dracula en poussant un petit cris.

-"Pourquoi as-tu si peur?"

-"Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de faire très attention aux humains. Jamais je ne me suis introduite dans un de leurs villages..."

-"Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, je te promet de toujours veiller sur toi." Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et ils s'approchèrent des cartes postales éparpillées sur le sol. Ce village était isolé, c'est pourquoi la plupart des commerçants ne s'attardaient pas à ranger toutes les marchandises dans la boutique. Dracula souleva le tourniquet qui visiblement n'était pas solide du tout. Martha se baissa et prit un carte.

-"Regarde, elle est si jolie!"

-"Pourquoi avoir prit celle là? Il y en a d'autre..."

-"Non, parce que sur celle-ci, il est marqué :" Le paradis, vous le trouverez à Hawaï." Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai trouvé."

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Dracula. Il l'embrassa et l'emmena vers la plage, la carte sépia dans la main. Ils s'assirent sur le sable tiède, Martha la tête sur l'épaule du jeune comte et lui la cape autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Il ne faisait pas nécessairement froid mais juste se retrouver dans ses bras et la jeune fille était...au paradis.

-"Je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens en sécurité."

-"Tu le seras toujours, ma chérie."

-"Ma chérie? Mais j'y crois pas!" Quelqu'un venait de faire irruption sur la plage à quelques pas d'eux. Dracula sursauta et dans un nuage de fumée violette se retrouva devant l'intrus.

-"Qui êtes-vous!" Dit-il furieusement.

-"Oh mais elle, elle le sait." Répondit l'homme en regardant Martha. Dracula la regarda étonné.

-"Tu...Tu le connais?" Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement.

-"Oui, c'est une...connaissance."

-"Sale garce!" Lança l'homme. Martha détourna le regard.

-"Comment osez-vous..." Dracula serra les dents sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne n'avait le droit de dire ça à sa bien aimée. Il serra les poings et en un éclair, l'envoya cinq mètres pus loin.

-"Drake! Voilà qui je suis!" Il se releva, furieux d'avoir été humilié ainsi, et étonné de la force par laquelle il avait été envoyé au tapis.

-"Et excusez-moi d'interrompre votre petite balade amoureuse mais, Martha, tu viens avec moi!" rugit-il.

-"Elle n'ira nul part!" Dracula barra la route à l'autre vampire.

-"Comme c'est touchant! Mais... Nous ne sommes pas des _connaissances_, son père me la promis en mariage!"

Ces derniers mots le figèrent sur place. Il se tourna vers Martha toujours debout derrière eux.

-"Quoi, il a au moins 50 ans en plus que toi!" S'exclama Dracula, blessé intérieurement.

-"Je...Je suis désolé..." murmura-t-elle.

-"Sa famille n'avait pas vraiment le choix." Dit Drake en souriant méchamment. Les yeux de Dracula devinrent rouges. Drake se rendit compte que quoi qu'il fasse il ne serait pas de taille contre le comte, 50 ans de plus ou pas.

_"Dis-lui de partir" _Martha entendit cette phrase dans sa tête. Cette voix qui l'hante depuis qu'elle est en âge de se marier, cette voix, celle de Drake.

_"Jamais, je l'aime, c'est mon zing, je ne veux pas de toi." _

_"Tu n'as pas le choix."_

_"On a tous le choix!"_

_"Sauf quand sa mère est en jeu." _

Martha le regarda surprise.

_"Que lui as-tu fait!"_

_"Dis-lui de partir!" _

Entre temps Dracula avait envoyé un rocher dans la direction de Drake grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il l'évita à temps et s'étonna des pouvoirs du garçon. La télékinésie ne se développe pas à cette âge là, normalement. Drake sortit ses griffes et une bataille commença. Il réussit à déchirer le costume du comte au niveau de la poitrine. Du sang rouge foncé coula et des petites goutes s'écrasèrent sur le sol parmi les grains de sable. Il sourit, satisfait mais il n'avait fait qu'augmenter la colère de son adversaire. Dracula l'empoigna par le cou et le plaqua contre le tronc d'un palmier non loin de là.

_"Si je meurs, jamais tu ne reverras ta mère, alors je te le redis une dernière fois : Dis-lui de partir! Maintenant!" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mavis referma le journal instantanément. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle avait peur de ce que sa mère choisirait. Son père ou sa grand-mère maternel? Elle ouvrit le journal et lui la page suivante mais la suite n'avait aucune cohérence. Elle examina de plus près le journal et remarqua des morceaux de papier accrochés entre les deux pages. Frustrée, elle se leva et couru rejoindre Jonathan dans sa chambre. Elle sauta sur le lit en secouant son petit ami toujours endormit.

**Boum!**

-"Ah! Qui est là!" Jonathan se releva, les cheveux en pétards.

-"Désolé! Pas trop mal?"

-"J'ai connu mieux comme réveil que de tomber de son lit après avoir été secoué par un vampire..." Mavis lui sourit descendit du lit pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-"C'est tout pardonné..." Dit Jonathan. "Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu n'ai pas remarqué que je me trouve en caleçon devant toi?"

-" Excuse-moi, c'était important! C'est à propos du journal..." Elle rougit.

-"Explique-moi." Jonathan ramassa ses vêtements mal repliés sur une chaise en bois dans le coin de la chambre et commença à s'habillé en hâte, gêné que Mavis l'ai vu comme ça. Heureusement que ce journal la préoccupait.

-"Il manque une page! On dirait qu'elle a été arrachée, comme si...comme si celui qui l'avait enlevé voulait oublié ce qui avait été écris dessus."

-"Laisse-moi deviner, tu pense à ton père?" Appuyé contre le mur en face de Mavis, Jonathan était entrain de mettre ses vieillies chaussures.

-"Oui et cette page doit surement se trouver dans son bureau. Quelque part..." Elle regarda intensément Jonathan dans les yeux.

-"Oh-ooh, non, non je refuse de remettre les pieds dans cette pièce!"

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Parce qu'il y a deux jours, j'avais vu la porte ente-ouverte et que donc je pensais que c'était ton père qui était là. On a pas le droit d'y aller! Ton père va me tuer..."

-"Mais non, on ne se fera pas prendre..." Elle lui fit les yeux doux. Jonathan connaissait bien ces yeux là : le même regard qu'à leur premier baiser le jour des 118 ans de Mavis. Il soupira.

-"Bon ben il ne reste plus qu'à espéré qu'on peut devenir invisible comme Griffin..."


	5. Pris par surprise

-"Par tous les sangs, c'est fermé à clé!" Mavis regarda dans toutes les fissures du mur, en dessous du tapis...Aucune clé!

-"Mavis calme-toi! La clé ne peut pas avoir disparu ainsi. Et puis on aura tous essayé, donc on y va, tanpis!" Jonathan plus soulagé que déçu, fit demi-tour pour partir mais Mavis ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-"Non tu ne comprends pas, si mon père à reprit la clé avec lui, c'est qu'il soupçonne que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le bureau et..." Jonathan regardait Mavis intensément.

-"Ne m'oblige pas à dire "Je te l'avais dit!" " Jonathan s'appuya contre le mur satisfait de sa petite réplique. Mavis soupira tristement et se plaça à côté de son zing.

-"Si, tu avais raison...J'ai été imprudente. Mais ce journal, c'est la seul chose qui me rattache à ma mère parce que pas même mon père ne me dira quoi que ce soit sur leur rencontre!" Une larme coula sur sa joue, ce qui brisa le cœur de Jonathan. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-"S'il est si mystérieux, c'est qu'il a ses raisons...J'ai peur de la réponse mais ne serait-il pas possible de voler la clé de ton père?"

-"Il la porte surement partout où il va."

-"Tanpis on essayera."

-"Autant se planter un pieux dans le cœur! Impossible de lui prendre quelque chose sans se faire prendre..." Mavis essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et fit des grands yeux.

-"Mais...On est pas obligé de passer pas la porte!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils sortirent dehors, dans un petit jardin envahis par toutes sortes de citrouilles, sur le côté de l'hôtel. Mavis se transforma en chauve-souris.

-"Aller c'est parti!" Elle attrapa Jonathan par l'arrière de son T-shirt et s'envola. Durant le trajet du petit jardin à la fenêtre du bureau, Jonathan avait fermer les yeux. Mavis avait beaucoup moins de force que son père et elle avait eu un peu de mal à l'amener jusque dans la pièce.

-"Voilà, On y est... et je suis toujours vivant!" S'exclama Jonathan. Mavis le regarda un peu fâchée.

-"Je blague, j'avais confiance en toi..." Il lui sourit et examina la pièce.

-"C'est pas vrai, j'avais oublié qu'i faisait sombre ici, on voit rien...Ton père est-il vraiment obliger d'être si sinistre?"

-"Attends je vais allumé une bougie..." Mavis ayant tout prévu sortit une boite d'allumette et alluma une des bougie du gros bureau noir. La pièce était plus vaste qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il restèrent sans voix devant les épées qui décoraient les murs, les armures, une grande carte du monde affiché sur le mur...

**PENDANT CE TEMPS Là.**

Dracula sortit de sa chambre avec la désagréable impression que l'on fouille dans sa vie privée. Il grogna et d'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il en était à environ...

**_30 mètres..._**

**DANS LA BUREAU.**

-"Attends, la dernière fois quand je suis entré, tu lisais le journal...Comment tu as fais?!"

-"Les vampire peuvent voir dans le noir. Mais je ne peu pas percevoir les couleurs et les objets qu'il y a exactement ici. La dernière fois je n'avais pas allumé de bougie de peur que papa me surprenne."

-"Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'épater Mavis!" Il la regarda s'approcher d'une étagère sur le mur d'en face.

-"J'arrive pas à le croire...Le journal disait vrai, mon père a vraiment beaucoup voyagé!" Elle admira les divers objets souvenirs, les cartes postales, des plantes exotiques...tous provenant des 4 coints du monde. "C'est fantastique!"

_**20 mètres...**_

-"Toi aussi bientôt tu commenceras une collection!" Jonathan lui prit la main et s'approcha d'un vieux coffre dans le coin de la pièce.

-"La page manquante est peut-être dedans..." suggéra Mavis. Jonathan n'avait aucune envie de l'ouvrir mais il voulait prouver à sa chérie qu'il était courageux. Il hésita puis finalement s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit.

-"Wouaw!"

-"C'est quoi ces trucs tous brûlé?" Mavis fouilla dedans et trouva de la porcelaine, des petits tableaux, des vases,...tous abimés. Jonathan se releva mal à l'aise quand il comprit d'où venait tous ces objets. Mavis sortit un collier dont le pendentif était un cœur doré, un rubis rouge était incrusté dedans.

**_10 mètres..._**

-"on dirait qu'on peut l'ouvrir..." La bougie s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans un noir total. Ils poussèrent un petit cris et puis éclatèrent de rire.

-"Ca fait vraiment flippé!"

-"Haha je vais rallumer la bougie..."

**B A M !**

Une rafale de vent failli soulever Mavis et Jonathan du sol. Ils se retournèrent, effrayé. Instinctivement, Mavis prit la main de Jonathan. Ils restèrent debout au milieu de la pièce, pétrifié. La porte avait été ouverte avec violence, elle était pourtant fermée à clé mais ça ne posait aucun problème à Dracula. Il se tenait debout le regard sévère, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses crocs étaient plus longs. il était plus menaçant. Jamais Mavis ne l'avait vu ainsi et pour une fois, elle eu peur parce que cette fois ci, c'était elle et Jonathan qu'il fixait, furieux.

**QUELQUES INSTANTS PUS TARD.**

Mavis entra dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Dracula était derrière elle, l'air sévère.

-"Je suis désolée papa...S'il te plait ne fais rien à Jonathan, c'est ma faute."

-"Jonathan est dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit."

-"T'es fâché hein..." Mavis fit une petite moue comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-"Non, juste déçu. J'avais confiance en toi! Tu m'avais donné ta parole."

-"Je sais mais... On est quitte maintenant." Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-"Ce n'est pas la même chose! (soupire) Tu me déçois énormément." Il utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie et le journal caché en dessous d'un coussin se posa dans ses mains. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-"Papa..." Mavis ne pu continuer sa phrase car son père venait de claquer la porte. Elle se retrouva seule et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait le cœur brisé d'avoir déçu son père ainsi, elle détestait le voir si malheureux. Elle s'endormit toute habillée, épuisée par cette nuit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-"Si je meurs, jamais tu ne reverras ta mère. Alors je te le redis une dernière fois : "Dis lui de partir! Maintenant!" "_

Martha retint ses larmes et à l'instant où Dracula allait en finir avec Drake elle murmura:

-"Vlad, part."

Dracula lâcha Drake qui tomba sur le sable. Le comte se retourna vers Martha, ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs bleus et ses crocs reprirent leur taille normale.

-"Quoi?"

-"Heu... Part s'il te plait...Je t'en supplie...Part."

-"Mais...Je ne comprends pas."Dracula s'approcha d'elle et voulu lui caresser le visage mais elle s'écarta et détourna le regard.

-"A dieu, Vlad." Elle lui glissa quelque chose dans la main. Drake la tira violement par le bras, fusilla du regard le comte Dracula et ils se transformèrent tous deux en chauve-souris. Dracula les regarda s'envoler et vit dans sa main, la carte que Martha lui avait laissé.

-"Le paradis vous le trouverez à Hawaï" Murmura-t-il.

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD.**

Rosy fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui tapait particulièrement fort à la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans le hall du manoir. "Qui peut bien être là à cette heure ci?" se demanda-t-elle. Le soleil étaient encore levé, il devait être 16 heure. Elle ouvrit la porte méfiante.

-"Qui est-ce?"

-"C'est moi, Franck."

-"Franck!? Mais tu sais bien que je dors à cette heure ci..." dit Rosy en baillant.

-"Oui désolé mais c'est urgent, on a besoin de ton aide...Drac est de retour."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Rosy, Franck et Eunice se cachèrent derrière un tronc d'arbre à l'entrée du village.

-"Oh non..."

Plusieurs habitants gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. Du sang était rependu par terre et sur les façades des maisons. D'autres personnes -encore vivantes- guettaient les survivants. Le choc et la confusion se lisait sur leurs visages. Aucun ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps.

-"Y'a pas de doute, il est en effet bien rentré..." dit Franck.

-"Et de très mauvaise humeur." Enchaina Eunice. Rosy ne disait rien, elle ne pouvait croire une chose pareille. Elle se concentra sur son neveu et après un grand effort rouvrit les yeux et se transforma en chauve-souris. Elle avait détecté son énergie au manoir. Franck, Eunice et elle avaient du le croiser en allant vers le village il y a quelques minutes. Elle entra dans la chambre de son neveu, il était assit contre le mur dans un coin sombre. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

-"Vlad, que t'arrive-t-il?" Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la repousse mais à sa grande surprise, il se laissa faire.

-"Elle...Elle m'a laissé..." souffla-t-il.

-"De qui parles-tu?" Dracula lui montra la carte postal.

-"Martha...Je l'ai rencontré à Hawaï. On a... On a zinguer." Expliqua-t-il.

-"Mais c'est merveilleux! Pourquoi toutes ces atrocités, alors?"

-"Un autre vampire est venu la cherché. Elle avaient été promise en mariage avec lui. On s'est battu mais..." Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il continua:

-"Il détenait sa mère, elle devait choisir. Ils se parlaient par pensées mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écouter. Quand elle m'a demandé de partir... Elle pleurait quand elle l'a suivit." Il regarda sa tante dans les yeux.

-"C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je me sentais aimé amoureusement et pour la première fois j'ai aimé... Je l'aime...Et elle est partie."

Rosy le serra contre elle et enfin, il versa toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est perdu. Mais avant tout, il va falloir déménager." dit-elle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mavis reposa la feuille sur son lit. Elle l'avait trouvé, posée sur son coussin à côté d'elle quand elle s'était réveillée. C'était la page qu'il manquait au journal, aucun doute. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Son père avait tué la moitié d'un village quand sa mère l'avait abandonné. Elle savait ce que son père avait ressenti car quand Jonathan est partit le jour de ses 118ans, elle avait été très malheureuse mais jamais elle n'aurait été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un! Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses mains pour essayé de ne pas pleurer...de peur. Une voix la fit sursauter:

-"J'ai le cœur serré que tu ais dû lire ça..."

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'avais tant d'idées... !**


	6. Ombre et lumière

Mavis regarda partout autour d'elle.

-"Qui...Qui est là?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle entendit un petit rire qui résonna dans sa chambre. Elle frissonna et s'approcha de sa garde-robe.

-"Qui est là?" Demanda-t-elle une fois de plus en ouvrant l'armoire. Rien. Elle referma la porte et s'approcha d'un coffre contenant tous ses anciens jouets. Elle l'ouvrit.

-"Mais qui êtes-vous et où vous cachez-vous?" Elle referma le coffre et s'assit sur son lit.

-"Tu sembles avoir peur..." dit la voix.

-"Je n'ai peur de rien!" Mavis se pencha et regarda sous son lit. Elle aperçu deux fentes entièrement bleues lumineuses. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation et se redressa.

-"Je n'en suis pas si sûr..." Une ombre noir se glissa sur le mur. Mavis regarda l'ombre se déplacer d'objet en objet pour finalement s'arrêter sur le mur en face d'elle.

-"Vous êtes un chat?"

-"Hum...L'ombre d'un chat plus précisément." Répondit le chat-ombre. Mavis se déplaça sur le côté et en un instant, souffla sur trois bougies qui éclairaient une partie de la chambre. Le chat disparu et réapparu peu après sur l'autre mur.

-"Mmmh... Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je te déconseille d'éteindre les autres bougies."

-"Si non?" Dit Mavis en croisant les bras. Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit rire. Le chat miaula et se faufila en dessous de la porte.

-"Mais où allez-vous?" Elle couru ouvrir la porte et chercha des yeux l'ombre sur le mur.

-"Mavis...C'est ça? Tu ne cherche jamais où il faut..." Mavis se retourna et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. L'ombre du chat se trouvait sur la paroi d'un gros vase, 2 mètres à côté d'elle. Mavis bondit pour l'attraper.

-"Je ne suis qu'une ombre je te rappelle."

-"Est-ce que mon père sait que vous êtes dans le château?"

-"Est-ce que ton père te croirait si tu lui disais qu'un chat-ombre squattait les murs de son précieux hôtel? Ou t'adresserait-il tout simplement encore la parole? Ahaha..."

-"Tais-toi!" Mavis poursuivit l'ombre jusque dans le hall où elle bouscula plusieurs clients sans faire attention à eux.

-"Revenez ici!" Elle couru après pendant quelques minutes pour finalement se retrouver dans le cimetière sur le côté de l'hôtel.

-"Mais où est-il encore? C'est pas possible..." Mavis examina chaque tombe, chaque croix mais pas l'ombre d'un chat...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Dracula tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ses amis avaient remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais il leur avait assuré que tout allait bien. Il réfléchissait aux évènements qui s'étaient passé la veille. Mavis s'était introduite dans son bureau, avait volé son journal...Il ne se doutait pas que ça se passerait ainsi et si vite...

-"Peut-être ais-je été un peu fort avec elle. J'ai été très froid et distant hier. Je ne lui ai plus parlé ni à elle, ni à Jonathan, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs." Dit-il pour lui-même. Il savait que Mavis commencerait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur lui et Martha. Il s'arrêta. "Je devrais aller lui parler." dit-il. "Mais non, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça!" Il continua à marcher les mains dans le dos, partagé entre deux décisions. Celle d'oublier tous ce qui c'est passé ou de passer aux aveux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-"J'ai du rêver...Je devrais rentrer." Mavis n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le château de peur de croiser son père. Elle ne se sentait en sécurité nul par depuis qu'elle avait lu la page "manquante". Elle opta pour errer un instant dans le jardin de l'hôtel, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

-"Ne part pas, tu ne voudrais pas manquer ce que j'ai à te montrer tout de même?" Mavis se retourna et trouva en face d'elle, assit sur une tombe, un chat noir comme la nuit aux yeux bleus lumineux...

-"Tu devrais voir ta tête!" S'exclama-t-il.

-"Et vous? Vous êtes l'ombre que j'ai poursuivit. Je vous reconnais à vos yeux. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

-"J'habite le cimetière. Une fois en dehors, il ne reste plus que mon ombre."

Mavis le regarda encore surprise.

-"Quel est votre nom?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Salem"

-"D'accore...Salem, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici?"

-"Viens suis moi petit vampire..." Salem sauta sur le sol et fila dans de hautes herbes. Mavis le suivit sur un chemin étroit bordé de mauvaises herbes. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus les tombes étaient anciennes et abimées par le temps.

-"Je n'étais jamais venue par ici, cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos!" S'exclama Mavis. Elle regarda Salem et eut l'impression qu'il souriait.

-"Ce que tu vas voir est unique, ça ne t'arriveras peut-être jamais plus. (Soupir) Si seulement tu n'avais pas lu cette page. Elle aurait dû rester la où elle était."

-"Que veux-tu dire par là?"

-"Ton père à déchiré cette page parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait oublier ce moment, comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes en silence dans le "vieux" cimetière quand Mavis s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le chat.

-"Attends une minute...Comment tu sais tous ça, ce qui est écrit dans le journal et..." Mais Salem n'était plus là. Elle était toute seule. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle. L'endroit lui était complètement inconnu, mis à part quelques tombes incroyablement vieilles, des mauvaises herbes et un sentier en mauvais état, il n'y avait qu'elle. Des nuages cachèrent la pleine-lune et Mavis se retrouva dans le noir.

-"Et voilà je suis seule. Encore une fois." Jamais elle n'avait eu peur du noir puisque qu'elle avait toujours vécu la nuit mais le simple fait que son père pouvait faire irruption à tout moment comme il l'avait fait dans son bureau, lui faisait peur. Elle s'assit contre un muret et ramena ses jambes près d'elle.

-"Maman aide-moi, je t'en supplie." Elle entendait le vent souffler, le léger bruit du filet d'eau coulant non loin d'elle. Quand tout s'arrêta. Tout. Elle releva la tête et regarda les branches des arbres immobiles, les feuilles qui quelques secondes avant tournoyaient au dessus du sol et qui maintenant étaient suspendues dans les airs et même le bruit de l'eau avait cessé. Une main se posa sur sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-"Chut..." Lui dit une voix douce et rassurante. Mavis se releva et se retourna. Ses yeux s'élargirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle, une forme argentée et bleue glacé commençait à prendre forme.

-"Chut...Tu n'as plus rien à craindre..." La dame maintenant bien visible prit la main de Mavis. Elle avait de beau cheveux bruns ondulés et une longue robe noire. Elle portait autour du cou, un collier noir avec une pierre mauve étincelante. Jamais Mavis n'avait vu une personne aussi belle que la jeune femme en face d'elle.

-"M...Maman?" Demanda Mavis les larmes aux yeux et le cœur plein d'espoir.


	7. Toutes ses victimes

-"M...Maman?"

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce mot que sa vue se brouilla et tout disparu. Un autre décor s'offrait à elle. Les arbres gris avaient laissé place à de hauts murs de pierre, le sol était froid et noir, c'était toujours la nuit mais des lustres avaient remplacé la lune et éclairaient une grande pièce au haut plafond. Mavis se trouvait debout au milieu de celle-ci. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et vit plusieurs rangées de bancs sur lesquels des personnes étaient assises attendant un évènement quelconque. Un homme au visage meurtrier regarda dans sa direction et dit:

-"Je suis fier de Drake, il a vraiment fait pression pour arriver à ses fins...Quelle chance il a, d'avoir trouvé un moyen! "

-"Heu...Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Et où sommes-nous?" Demanda Mavis, perplexe.

-"Oui en effet! J'ai hâte de voir comment elle est habillée!" Dit une voix derrière Mavis. Elle se retourna et vit une vielle dame avec des lèvres rouges sang penchée dans sa direction de même. C'est là qu'elle comprit: ils ne regardaient pas vers elle, ils regardaient à travers elle! L'homme et la vieille dame se parlaient comme si elle n'existait pas! Pour en être sûr, elle s'approcha de la vieille dame et passa sa main devant ses yeux comme si elle était dans la lune. Mais la dame ne la remarqua pas, se remit bien droite et regarda droit devant elle.

-"Ce n'est pas normale... Pas du tout!" S'inquiéta Mavis. Elle examina chaque visage pour trouver ne fut-ce qu'une personne qu'elle connaitrait mais elle ne les avait jamais vu, ils avaient tous l'air si cruels... Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de vampires réunis. Elle savait seulement qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit château, sûrement, et que quelque chose d'important allait se produire.

-"Je devrais me mettre sur le côté, ils ne peuvent pas me voir ni m'entendre mais s'ils me fonçaient dedans, ils se poseraient des questions..." A ce moment, un homme passa à travers elle et se plaça au bout du tapis de velours noir, devant tous les vampires. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et un de ses yeux était brun et l'autre vert. Il était en smoking. Mavis d'abord surprise d'avoir été traversée par cet homme le suivis et regarda son visage. Elle fut effrayée par son regard dur et sévère.

-"Drake..." Murmura-t-elle.

Les deux lourdes portes en bois au bout de la pièce s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se tut. Mavis ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant Drake sourire méchamment et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns s'approcha lentement. Elle portait une longue robe rouge sang. Deux petits enfants tenaient la robe deux mètres derrière elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de roses noires et un voile cachait son visage. Elle se plaça à côté de Drake de sorte que Mavis se retrouva entre eux deux.

-"Un mariage!" S'exclama-t-elle. Drake souleva le voile de la mariée quand un vieil homme se mit devant eux et commença la cérémonie. Plus tard, il demanda:

-"Drake voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Martha ici présente?"

-"Oui, je le veux." Répond-il fièrement.

-"Martha voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drake ici présent?"

Martha ne répondit pas. Elle était triste et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-"Heu...Je..." Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Drake la regarda sévèrement. Mavis avait les larmes aux yeux : elle ne pouvait pas imaginer se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas.

-"Non, non... C'est avec papa que tu t'es mariée, pas avec lui!" dit-elle. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de la scène, elle ne faisait qu'observer et ne pouvait faire autrement.

"Aller papa...Rosy t'as dit que rien n'était perdu. Tu peux encore faire quelque chose! Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais être là et tout arrêter!" Cria-t-elle, consciente que personne ne l'entendait. Sa mère allait dire _"oui"_ quand dans un bruit assourdissant, les lourdes portes de la salle furent comme éjectée et vinrent se briser sur le mur opposé 10 mètres derrière Drake, Martha et - Mavis, invisible aux yeux de tous- .

-"Je ne suis pas invité?" Demanda Dracula ironiquement. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'avança dans l'allée, griffes sorties. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des flammes. Mavis effrayée mais soulagée, se recula de quelques mètres et regarda avec la plus grande attention, la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux:

Drake avait poussé Martha sur le côté et se prépara à la bataille. Mavis remarqua que son père, sa mère et Drake avaient changé. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre la dépression de son père et ce moment qu'elle était en train d'observer?

-"Tu oses encore venir ici? N'as-tu pas compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi?" Demanda Drake d'un air moqueur.

-"Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu t'es servi de sa mère. Quelle tactique déloyale! Tu n'as aucune fierté! Et puis...J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi. Souviens-toi bien de cela!" A ces mots il bondit sur Drake. D'autres vampires vinrent rejoindre le duel qui n'en fut plus vraiment un: 30 contre le comte. Rosy fut irruption et se précipita vers Martha pour l'entrainer en dehors. Mavis les suivit en courant. Elles traversèrent le hall du petit château et se retrouvèrent dehors.

-"Martha je suppose? Comme tu es jolie! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini, tout va bien." Dit Rosy.

-"Que se passe-t-il? Vous êtes une amie de Vlad? Je ne peux pas le laisser seul là-bas! Il a besoin de moi!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir, du moins je l'espère...Non, non ne pleure pas... Toutes les nuits, Vlad n'a pas cessé de réfléchir à la manière de revenir te chercher. Il s'est entrainé durement, il a développé plus de pouvoirs que moi dans toute ma longue vie..." A ce moment elles entendirent un rugissement puis un cri terrifiant qui retenti depuis la grande salle.

-"Je m'en veux tant! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela arrive! Je l'aime tellement!" S'exclama Martha, les larmes aux yeux.

-"Je n'en doute pas, Martha... Où sont tes parents? J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient en difficulté."

-"C'est trop tard maintenant. C'est trop tard..." Murmura la jeune fille. Rosy comprit et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-"Je suis la tante de Vlad. Nous veillerons sur toi. Vlad t'aime et ne cessera de t'aimer."

Mavis ne savais quoi pensé. Tandis que la vision commençais à se dissipé et qu'elle revenait dans le cimetière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son père avait fait aux autres et si Drake avait survécu ou était mort.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Mavis? Tu comprends maintenant?"

-"Maman...Mais pourquoi?"

-"Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis venue pour t'aider."

-"Que dois-je comprendre? Tu me manques et je voudrais que tu ais tout le temps que tu veux, que tu ne repartes pas...Je me sens si seule."

-"Mais tu n'es pas seule...Je suis toujours là, dans ton cœur." Martha désigna l'endroit où le cœur de Mavis aurait dû battre si elle n'était pas un vampire. "Et c'est ce que je veux te dire. Ton père a fait beaucoup de choses atroces mais c'est du passé...Le jour où j'ai cru que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse -la vision que je t'ai envoyé-, il est arrivé. Il a tenu sa parole. Il m'a juré qu'il me protègerait et il l'a fait jusqu'au bout. Si je suis morte ce n'est pas de sa faute. "

-"Mais..."

-"Ton père ne te fera jamais de mal, il t'aime trop pour ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur son passé, il ne faut pas ignorer une partie de la vérité." Martha commençait à disparaitre et à s'éloigner.

-"Attends! Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres vampires, à tous les invités? Il y en avait au moins 50!

-"J'ignore comment il a fait mais ce que je sais c'est que plus jamais, tous ces vampires sont revenus nous embêter... Je suis fière de toi ma chérie...Je te l'ai déjà dit une nuit que tu étais enfant. Pendant quelques minutes où j'ai joué avec toi et t'ai parlé. Je t'aime..." Elle disparu dans un nuage de poussière bleue et argentée.

_**Sa **_**_mère venait de lui apparaitre apparemment pour la deuxième fois pendant un court temps. Mais qu'était ces quelques minutes dans la vie d'une fille qui n'avait pratiquement jamais connu sa mère? Pas grand chose, c'est trop court. Les souvenirs s'envoleront et disparaitrons._**

-"Mavis..."

-"Salem? »

-"Alors…que s'est-il passé ? » Salem s'approcha de Mavis.

-« Ma mère est venue…Elle m'a montré…une sorte de vision. C'était très saisissant car j'ai vraiment assisté à la scène. »

-« Quelle scène ? » Demanda Salem soudainement soucieux.

-« Et bien…Ma mère devait se marier avec Drake et puis mon père est arrivé…Mais tu devrais le savoir, c'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici, non ? Tu voulais me montrer ma mère n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Mais oui évidement ! »

-« Il y a juste quelque chose que je voudrais savoir…Je me demande ce que mon père a fait quand il s'est battu avec les vampires dans la grande salle. »

-« Ta mère ne t'as rien dit ? » S'empressa de demander Salem. Il sauta sur le petit muret pour être à la hauteur de Mavis.

-« Non, elle ne savais pas non plus. Tu le sais peu être toi ? »

-« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire… » Il plongea ses yeux bleus lumineux dans les yeux de Mavis. « A ton avis ? Qu'a-t-il toujours fait ? Et que fera-t-il peut-être encore ? » Il sauta du mur et fila à toute vitesse dans les hautes herbes. Mavis tressaillît. Personne ne savaient ce que son père avait fait à tous les invités, à Drake, à ces deux petits enfants-vampires qui avaient tenus la robe de sa mère au mariage….Mais elle, elle le savait.

-« Mais il les a tué…Encore ! Encore et toujours la même chose ! » Une colère soudaine s'empara d'elle. « N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ? Aucun autre moyen ? Mon père est un assassin ! Un meurtrier… » La colère s'en alla doucement et Mavis se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Elle voulait empêcher les larmes de couler mais s'était beaucoup trop difficile.

-« Pourquoi ? Son passé n'est-il remplis que de sang, de meurtre et de colère ? J'ai peur qu'il recommence, maman n'est plus là et plus rien ne peu l'empêcher de recommencer ! » A ce moment des dizaines de chauves-souris s'envolèrent comme si elle voulait fuir quelque chose. Mavis ressentit en effet une présence imposante et une peur intense s'empara d'elle.

-« Mavis…Que fais-tu ici ? Je…Est-ce que ça va ? »

Mavis ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna lentement comme si elle avait peur que son père ne l'attaque.

-« Mais…Tu es toute pâle, je...Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé, je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur maman mais tu dois comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi aussi." Dracula s'avança vers elle mais Mavis recula de quelques pas. Il le remarqua et s'en étonna, il n'insista pas pour autant et resta là où il était. "Il faut que tu comprennes. Je te dirai tout en temps voulu car si je te le disais maintenant, je crains de te voir prendre peur, tu n'es pas prête..." Voyant que Mavis ne l'écoutait pas il s'arrêta de parler et lui demanda:

-"Mavis, tu...tu m'entends?"

Mavis était debout en face de lui, le regard vitreux. Une petite lueur bleue lumineuse brillait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas son père qu'elle voyait, c'était un jeune homme, ah non une vieille dame, oh un petit enfant...Cet esprit changeait de physique, une fois une fille, une fois un garçon...Tous les visages qu'elle voyait étaient ceux d'humains, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important, ce qu'elle savait c'est la manière dont ils sont tous mort. On aurait dit que ces centaines de victimes avaient toutes décidées d'un coup de se rassembler en un seul corps. Les visages changèrent de plus en plus vite.

-"Assez!" Cria-t-elle désespérée. L'esprit disparu et Mavis pu voir son père la regarder, l'air complètement surpris.

-"Heu...Tout va bien?"

-"Non, non. Ca ne va pas du tout!"

-"Il faut que tu m'expliques. Qu'as-tu lu _exactement _dans mon journal?" Lui demanda-t-il très inquiet. Ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang:

-"Tout..."

Elle se transforma en chauve-souris et s'envola dans la nuit à toute vitesse. Son père, incapable de poursuivre sa fille -car il ne serait que faire s'il la rattrapait-, se mit à réfléchir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. "Mavis a tout lu...Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais si c'est le cas...Je dois tout arranger, je contrôle la situation..." Il poussa un long soupir de tristesse et s'envola à son tour vers l'hôtel. Avant de partir, il aurait juré apercevoir deux yeux bleus lumineux, l'observer...

_**Cette discussion -des plus étranges-n' avait duré que quelques minutes mais qui sembla un temps interminable pour Mavis et Dracula. Certains souvenirs sont douloureux et restes dans les mémoires...à jamais.**_


	8. Découverte

Quelques minutes après la froide discussion entre Dracula et sa fille, Salem alla s'assoir devant une chouette noire, perchée sur la branche la plus basse d'un arbre.

-"Alors?" Demanda-t-elle au chat. Elle avait une voix claire et douce mais en même temps agressive. Ses yeux étaient bleus lumineux comme ceux de Salem: symbole de la même malédiction.

-"Et bien, j'ai essayé de l'emmener à l endroit convenu quand une force invisible m'à empêché d'aller plus loin."

-"Que veux-tu dire par là?"

-"Sa mère est arrivée et..."

-"Martha? Mais je pensais qu'elle était morte!"

-"Mais elle l'est! Seulement là, elle est apparue à Mavis sous forme de...de fantôme, je dirais. Elle l'a rassurée au sujet de son père et a redonné confiance à Mavis." Expliqua Salem.

-"Insinuerais-tu que notre plan vient d'être détruit par le fantôme de Martha?" S'énerva la chouette noire.

-"Calme-toi, Scarlette, C'est ce que j'ai cru moi aussi...Mais après, je suis revenu près de Mavis et j'ai...comment dire..."

-"Tu as su arranger les choses j'espère? Si non, tout est foutu!"

-"Je sais! J'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens. Deux minutes après, elle voyait -une sorte de vision- où un esprit changeait constamment de visage, chaque visage représentait une victime de son père." Dit Salem toujours calmement.

-"Parfait! Quelle a été sa réaction?"

-"Si déjà tu arrêtais de me couper la parole! Pff... A vrai dire, mieux que je ne l'avais espéré car son père était justement là..."

-"Le comte Dracula? Comment est-il? A-t-il beaucoup changé ou...?" Demanda Scarlette plus curieuse que jamais.

-"Grrr, commence par me laisser terminer mes phrases et puis tu poses tes questions d'accord? Bon. Le fait qu'elle ait vu son père directement après la vision que je lui ais infligée a eu pour conséquence la perte de toute confiance en elle et en les autres. A présent elle est plongée dans une phase de terreur et de peur, elle ne sait plus où aller, elle veut juste éviter Dracula le plus possible car c'est à cause de lui qu'elle se sent mal." Répondit fièrement Salem.

-"Ca a été pus facile que prévu. Pauvre chérie...Elle n'a plus confiance en personne..."Dit-elle d'un air moqueur." Mais l'humain?"

-"Jonathan? Oui son petit ami...Il sera un problème au début mais après il ne nous causera plus de problèmes, soit-en sûr."

-"Et bientôt, Drake reviendra, il nous rendra notre apparence et enfin, nous pourrons prendre notre vengeance comme il était prévu depuis bien longtemps..." Murmura Scarlette. Salem hocha la tête en signe d'accore et ils partirent, chacun de leur côtés, dans le cimetière.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Jonathan!" Cria Dracula. Jonathan sursauta et se retourna.

-"Heu...Drac?"

-"Jonathan, Tu n'aurais pas vu Mavis? Je ne l'ai vu nul part!" Dracula s'effondra dans un des fauteuils du hall de l'hôtel.

-"Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis...Depuis avant-hier enfaite." Jonathan paraissait honteux et n'osait pas regarder le comte dans les yeux.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus fâché contre toi et Mavis."

-"Quel soulagement! Avoir le comte Dracula en colère contre soit n'est pas très intelligent...Mais où est partie Mavis?"

-"Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure mais elle a agit bizarrement et s'est enfuie. J'ai filé vers le toit de l'hôtel en pensant qu'elle y serait, comme elle a l'habitude d'aller quand…quand elle se sent mal, quand elle veut réfléchir…mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle. Ca fait deux heures que je cherche après! Dans l'hôtel, dans la forêt, à la piscine et même dans les labyrinthes souterrains au cas où elle les aurait découvert!" Dracula cacha son visage dans ses mains, désespéré.

-"M-Mais...Où est-elle alors! Il faut la retrouver, le soleil va bientôt se lever! Oh non..." Jonathan tournait en rond en réfléchissant à mille choses en même temps. Dracula pouvait sentir le cœur de Jonathan battre à tout rompre. « Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Il…Il faut qu'on aille à sa recherche, maintenant ! » Il se dirigea, bien déterminé, vers la sortie du hall. Dracula couru le rejoindre dehors.

-« Jonathan ! Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est ! J'ai envoyé des gargouilles survoler les environs, il vaut mieux attendre. »

-« Attendre ? Mais elle est en danger, elle ne survivra pas au soleil, si ? »

-« Non, pas aussi longtemps que moi…Mavis est intelligente, elle ne s'exposera pas comme ça à la lumière du jour. Et puis le soleil n'est pas encore levé, on a encore un peu de temps. » Dracula posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jonathan. Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de réconforter : Jonathan ou lui-même ?

-« Aller vient, la forêt est vaste, il est possible que je n'ai pas cherché partout… »

Jonathan et Dracula partirent dans la forêt, les gargouilles survolaient les alentours et tous espéraient retrouver Mavis où qu'elle soit.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Mavis n'avait jamais été au-delà de la forêt et ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait. Mais peut importe, elle volait, toujours tout droit en regardant à peine devant elle. Le ciel avait pris une teinte rouge orangé et bientôt au loin, elle vit une lumière jaune si intense qu'elle en détourna les yeux et se posa sur le sol en reprenant son apparence humaine. Le soleil commença à se levé et illuminait tout le paysage.

-« Oh mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire… » Elle regarda derrière elle. Non, rien n'était pire que de rester au château, c'était l'endroit où elle était le plus en danger ! Mais Jonathan ? Mavis ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-« Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te quitter… » Elle allait faire demi-tour quand l'image de son père lui revint. Le village, le sang, tous ces humains morts, tués par son propre père ! Et si toutes les légendes du comte Dracula que les humains se racontent entre eux étaient vraies en fin de compte ? Elle se mit a trembler et s'enfuit en courant dans l'espoir que, plus elle s'éloignait de sa maison, plus elle s'éloignait de sa souffrance. Elle atteint un petit village et se cacha dans une sombre ruelle. Là au moins elle était à l'ombre.

-"Voilà je vais rester ici maintenant, pour toujours!" Dit-elle en s'asseyant contre le mur d'une maison. Des _humains _passèrent devant elle sans la remarquer. Mavis sursauta et les regarda s'éloigner. Son père lui avait dit que tous les humains n'étaient pas comme Jonathan. Il valait mieux ne pas faire confiance aux autres humains.

-"Je m'en fou...S'ils découvrent que je suis un vampire, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire?" Elle se leva et marcha dans les rues en ne regardant que devant elle , ne faisant pas attention aux autres, à leurs regards étonnés quand elle semblait bruler à la lumière du soleil. Elle arriva à un parc où elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'ombre apaisa tout de suite ses brulures. Bien qu'elle ait encore mal elle ne s'en soucia pas et regarda sans bouger des enfants jouer entre eux aux ballons.

-"Jamais avant, je n'ai pu jouer avec d'autres enfants de mon âge ..." Mavis examina leurs vêtements et les siens, la couleur de leurs peau plus colorée que la sienne et ils jouaient sous le soleil tandis qu'elle restait cachée dans l'ombre. Toutes ces différences l'attrista fortement, elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux réfléchir quand elle faillit tomber à cause d' un ballon qui vint lui frapper à l'épaule.

-"Excusez-moi madame, je peux avoir mon ballon?" Demanda un petit garçon. Mavis se retourna vivement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était furieuse et ses yeux étaient rouges. Surpris, le garçon, d'environs 9 ans, cria et s'enfuis près de sa mère.

-"Maman, maman, il y a un monstre là-bas!" Il pointa du doigt Mavis.

-"Un monstre?!" S'exclama Mavis. "Je ne suis pas comme papa!" pensa-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers l'enfant. Le soleil commença à la brûler.

-"Oh mon Dieu..." La femme tint son enfant par la main et recula.

-"Vous croyez que je suis un monstre? Moi? Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de mal! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis comme ça, si mon père, lui est un meurtrier!" Elle était maintenant fortement en colère et des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Un agent de police arriva derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-"Mademoiselle, je dois vous demander de quitter le parc, vous perturber les..." Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Mavis se retourna et en un éclair le frappa au visage. Il s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Une flaque de sang s'étendit autour de lui. La mère et l'enfant restèrent sans voix.

-"Mais...Mais..." Mavis regarda ses deux mains. Ses griffes étaient sorties et étaient recouvertes de sang. La peur s'empara d'elle et elle se transforma en chauve-souris pour s'enfuir, loin du village. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

-"Je n'arrive pas à le croire, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? Ils avaient raison, je suis un monstre..." Elle détourna les yeux de ses mains recouvertes du sang de l'agent. Elle avait tué cet homme en lui tranchant la gorge. Paniquée, elle tenta d'essuyer une partie du sang sur sa robe quand elle sentit une odeur douce et agréable. Elle s'arrêta et renifla l'air afin de savoir d'où provenait cet délicieuse odeur. C'est elle! C'est elle qui sent si bon... Lentement elle amena un doigt à sa bouche et le lécha.

-"C'est...Délicieux!" Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau rouges et elle lécha tout le sang sur ses deux mains. Tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux, beaucoup mieux! Le sang avait un si bon goût, comment si peu de ce liquide chaud pouvait ramener autant de courage et de force? Elle lava ses mains dans un petit ruisseau sur le bord de la route dans un fossé, sécha ses larmes et retourna vers l'hôtel.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-

-"Je comprends pas...Mais où est-elle! Qu'as-tu dis pour qu'elle s'enfuie ainsi?"

-"Justement, rien! Elle...Elle sait certaines choses et je crois que c'est à cause de ça..." Dracula regarda Franck. Il compris tout de suite ce que Dracula voulait dire.

-"Ah...Je...Ecoute heu...Je crois qu'il lui faut du temps et..." Il ne savait pas quoi dire car lui aussi dans le temps quand il découvrait les "bêtises" de son ami, il avait peur. Mais ça faisait longtemps, maintenant c'est du passé.

-"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Continua à s'énerver Jonathan.

-"Grrr Jonathan!" Rugit Dracula. Jonathan arrêta de tourner en rond et regarda, étonné, le vampire.

-"Nous sommes tous inquiet! Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, j'en suis sûr! Et s'il faut que je passe le restant de mes jours à la chercher je le ferai!" Dit Dracula.

-"Heu...Hey!"

-"MAVIS?" Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un peu gênée, comme si de rien n'était.

-"Salut, Jonathan..." Répondit-elle.

-"Où étais-tu? On...On a eu si peur!" Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes. Dracula toujours en arrière, ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Je suis désolée...Si je vous ai inquiété. Je n'étais pas loin vous savez." Dit-elle en souriant. Jonathan la regardait toujours sous le choc. Mavis regarda son père dans les yeux et comme ça, d'un coup, toute son assurance, le courage qui lui avait permis de revenir à l'hôtel aussi simplement, s'en allèrent et elle trembla de peur. Elle prit doucement la main de Jonathan et l'entraina en dehors de la pièce. Dracula avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait tremblé. Il soupira tristement et s'apprêta à sortir de même.

-"Hey, Drac!" Appela Franck qui visiblement n'avait rien compris.

-"Oui?"

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'avoue ne plus rien suivre du tout..."

-"Moi aussi Franck, moi aussi..." Il fronça les sourcils." J'ai besoin d'être seul, et de réfléchir à certaines choses..." Sur ces mots il partit et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait bien vu que sa fille en faisant irruption dans le hall n'était pas normale. C'est comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si elle n'été jamais partie pendant quelques heures, elle revient comme ça...La preuve, dès qu'elle l'a vu, elle a eu peur. Ce qui est normal après leur discussion. Mais qu'elle revienne ainsi n'a aucune cohérence. Demain, il irait lui parler. Il n'a pas d'autres choix, et même si elle prend peur, il fera tout pour savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant sa fuite.


	9. Trop grande tentation

Mavis assise sur le bord de son lit, regardait attentivement un verre de sang qu'elle tenait entre ses main. A côté d'elle, trois poches de substituts sanguins étaient déjà vide.

-"Ca n'a pas de goût..." Dit-elle frustrée. Elle reposa le verre sur une petite table et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur ça respiration pour se calmer. Quand elle était sortie avec Jonathan de la pièce où son père et son oncle Franck étaient , ils s'étaient promenés dans l'hôtel quelques heures. Mavis avait soigneusement contourné le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de son père. Jonathan avait réussis quelques fois à la faire sourire et même parfois rire...Malgré que ce moment lui ai fait du bien, elle était toujours ailleurs, repensant encore et encore aux évènements du village...

-"J'ai du faire un mauvais rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai." Elle tourna en rond dans sa chambre en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. "Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas réel!" Se répétait-elle. Elle avait toujours ce goût si bon du sang. Du vrai sang. Les substituts sanguins ne sont rien à côté de ça. Elle se mit à trembler et commença à pleurer.

-"Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre..." Elle s'arrêta devant son miroir où son reflet aurait dû se refléter. Elle serra les poings et frappa le miroir de toutes ses forces. La glace se brisa en mille morceaux.

-"Mavis! Tout va bien?"Demanda Jonathan depuis le couloir. Il s'était apprêté à entrer dans sa chambre quand il avait entendu Mavis poussé un cri de douleur.

-"Oui...Heu...N'entre pas s'il te plait...Pas maintenant, attends deux minutes." Elle sécha ses larmes, saisit un foulard et l'enroula autour de sa main avec laquelle elle avait frappé le miroir. Des morceaux de verre étaient plantés dedans et elle saignait. Elle s'assit sur son lit en plaçant ses pieds sur le sol de manière à cacher les gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées par terre. Pour terminer, elle mit sa main enroulée du foulard sous son coussin.

-"Entre Jonathan!" Sa voix tremblait.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mais...Wouaw! Ton miroir..." Jonathan referma la porte et s'avança vers le grand meuble ancien. Il prit un morceau de verre et regarda Mavis, surpris.

-"Oh... ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai...voulu lancer ce...cet objet et j'ai mal visé. Ahaha..." Mavis soupira car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne savait pas mentir et encore moins à Jonathan. Mais il ne semblait pas préoccupé par ça car il la regardait avec de grands yeux et avait reculé d'un pas.

-"Mavis...Tes yeux!"

-"Quoi, mes yeux?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-"Ils sont rouges!"

-"Mais non! C'est...C'est un effet de la lumière!" Elle tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. "Je suis fatiguée, au revoir Jonathan."

-"Mais..."

-"S'il te plait, ne pose aucune question. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout." Mavis serra les dents. Jonathan sortit presque en courant et inquiet, fila jusqu'à la chambre du comte Dracula.

Mavis enleva le foulard et regarda sa main. Son coussin et sa couverture étaient tachés de sang. Elle avait peur, très peur parce qu'elle savait pourquoi elle avait réagis avec colère en brisant son miroir, elle savait pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges et pourquoi elle tremblait. Elle avait peur, peur d'elle-même parce qu'elle avait envie de sang; de sang humain.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'

-"Tu as été voir Mavis?"

-"Oui mais..."

-"Qu'a-t-elle dit? Tu en sais un peu plus sur sa fugue?" Demanda Dracula, curieux. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour interroger sa fille. Il espérait que par l'intermédiaire de Jonathan, il en serait un peu plus.

-"Non je n'en sais rien, par-contre je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle!" Dit Jonathan aux bord des larmes. Dracula se mordit la lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Tout était de sa faute. Il a fait beaucoup de choses impardonnables dans le passé et justement, il craint que Mavis ne puisse lui pardonné. Il se sent mal de savoir qu'il ne peut rien faire pour elle sans l'alarmer, sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit dans une autre pièce s'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser dans un couloir.

-"Si seulement tu étais là, Martha." Chuchota-t-il assez bas pour que Jonathan ne l'entende pas.

-"Il y a eu un petit accident. Elle a lancé un objet et il aurait atterrit dans son miroir." Expliqua Jonathan en essayant de ne pas trembler.

-"Elle n'est pas blessée au moins?" Dit Dracula en relevant la tête, tous ses sens en alerte.

-"Je ne sais pas." Il lui tendit le morceau de verre qu'il avait gardé en main. Dracula le prit et l'examina. Il y avait du sang dessus, celui de sa fille.

-"Oh, c'est pas vrai..." Dracula serra si fort le morceaux de verre, qu'il le brisa en plus petits morceaux encore. Jonathan compris et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna vers le comte.

-"Oh et heu...Une dernière question. Quand est-ce qu'un vampire a les yeux...rouges?"

-"Soit il est en colère, soit il hypnotise quelqu'un comme tu le sais, ou...soit quand il a envie de sang. Mais pourquoi cette question?" Demanda Dracula en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Oh non, pour rien, je voulais juste m'informer, c'est tout." Jonathan sortit et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'effondra dans son lit. Il n'arrivera jamais à trouver le sommeil, il le sait.

-"Elle était en colère? Possible mais contre qui? Son père? Elle hypnotisait? Non, c'est ridicule. Il ne reste alors que..." Jonathan frissonna et essaya de toutes ses forces d'oublier cette horrible pensée.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' 

Le regard de Mavis allait de sa main blessée à la fenêtre ouverte. La tentation est trop forte...

-"Pfff allez, c'est ridicule, je vais aller à l'infirmerie, dire que je suis tombée et personne n'en saura rien." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte mais...

-"Mavis...Où vas-tu comme ça?" Mavis se retourna.

-"Salem, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

-"Salem n'est pas là. Regarde en dessous de ton coussin."

Mavis s'approcha de son lit et souleva son coussin d'un coup sec. Elle découvrit le collier qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père. Le collier au cœur d'or où un rubis rouge y était incrusté.

-"Salem...C'est du n'importe quoi, c'est mon collier qui est là! Allez montre-toi!"

-"Et bien?" La voix provenait du collier lui-même. Mavis, surprise, le lâcha parterre.

-"C'est...c'est pas possible!"

-"La vérité est une illusion, l'univers un hologramme, ne crois jamais ce que tu vois...Mais je sais que tu es blessée alors dis-moi, où vas-tu comme ça?"

-"Ben...heu...A l'infirmerie. Mais vous êtes qui d'abord?" Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-"Oooh...Une créature magique comme une autre, enfermée dans un vulgaire pendentif depuis si longtemps...Vois-ça comme une punition si tu veux..." Dit la voix tristement.

-"Je suppose qu'il y a de bonnes raisons que tu sois piégé dedans alors! Je ne te ferai pas sortir. Mon père m'a déjà dit qu'il y avait certains monstres enfermés dans l'hôtel aux cachots."

-"Mais je ne suis pas aux cachots moi...Et puis je n'ai jamais rien fait, je ne suis pas un monstre, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton père lui en est un..." Mavis resta silencieuse un instant. Cette créature était au courant de tout. Et elle avait prononcé les même paroles qu'elle quand elle était au village.

-"Bon très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux!"Décida-t-elle de demander tout de même.

-"Nous ne sommes pas ci différent l'un de l'autre, tu sais."

-"Oui, oui si tu le dit, continue..."

-"Je veux juste t'aider."

-"Ah, n'importe quoi! Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider? On ne se connait même pas!" Mavis tremblait car sa soif de sang était plus grande à chaque minutes qui passait.

-"Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question. Mais je peux t'aider à guérir ta blessure."

-"C'est vrai?" Mavis sentait peu à peu l'angoisse la quitter.

-"Bien sûr. Pourquoi aller s'ennuyer à l'infirmerie alors que tu sais très bien qu'il y a une meilleure solution bien plus efficace..."

-"Non, non, non! Il n'en est pas question!" Dit Mavis en se levant d'un bon.

-"Tu en as envie alors pourquoi t'en priver? "

-"Je n'ai envie de rien!"

-"Tu es sûr?"

-"Evidement!"

-"Pourtant une vie en mois ou en plus ne change rien...Regarde par la fenêtre, le village est juste de l'autre côté de la forêt. Tu sais où il est si je ne me trompe?"

-"Mais tu vas te taire?" Elle pleurait, ses yeux changèrent de couleur...

-"Allez..."

-"D'accore! Je vais y aller. Une vie de moins ou de plus ne change rien." Dit-elle simplement. Elle prit le collier et le mit autour de son cou.

-"Je suis fier de toi."

Mavis sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre et se transforma en chauve-souris. Elle n'avait plus qu'un but en tête: Le sang, c'est la vie!

* * *

**Excusez-moi, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu trop...trop simple, mais il fallait trouver un évènement déclencheur pour justifier le comportement de Mavis. Elle est poussée par ce collier mystérieux sans même savoir qui est à l'intérieur...C'est bizarre, je sais :-)**

**Please review, even if it's in English or another language, I can use Google Translate. ;-)**


	10. No way back

**Hey, pour bien comprendre, les séparations entre les différentes parties de l'histoire représentées par des "xxxx" , séparent un événement du passé de Dracula du présent de Mavis dans ce cas-ci. Ces deux moments sont racontés en parallèles. **

**Alors bonne lecture et commentez ;-)**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Dracula s'avança prudement dans la rue principale du village de Lubove. Il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop dur. Le sang, il en avait besoin car le sang _c'est la_ _vie_. Toutes les portes des maisons étaient closes, il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Il faisait sombre, seule la lune éclairait le ciel d'une lumière blanche. Tout le monde dormaient et ne se doutait pas un instant qu'un pied dehors et leur vie prenait fin instantanément car, là, solitaire, le compte Dracula guettait sa proie.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune fille sortit. Elle portait un long manteau brun et une longue robe claire. Elle traversa la place du village en courant et en ne cessant de regarder derrière elle. Elle rejoint une petite maison quand un bruit la fit sursauter.

-«Qui...Qui est là?» Elle se retourna et aperçut deux yeux rouges l'observer à quelques mètres d'elle.

-«C'est le vampire! Au secours, ouvrez la porte! Aidez-moi!" Elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, essaya de l'ouvrir sans aucun succès. Elle regarda à nouveau derrière elle et dans un cri d'épouvante, s'évanouit. Dracula la ratrappa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-«Chut...Ne criez pas ainsi voyons...Vous ne sentirez rien, parole d'un Dracula.» Dit-il en souriant méchamment. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin et l'assit contre un mur. Au loin, il vit une lumière s'allumer.

Un homme venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison dans laquelle la jeune fille avait voulu entrer. Il regarda autour de lui et après un haussement d'épaules, rentra chez lui. S'il était sortit quelques minutes avant, il aurait peut-être pu la sauver...

Dracula se pencha sur la jeune fille, ses crocs s'allogèrent, plus pointus, et bientôt allaient transpercer la gorge de l'humaine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mavis se posa derrière un arbre. Elle observa le village, calme sans aucune personne dehors.

-"Il n'y a personne..." Dit-elle déçue.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit d'être patiente." Dit le collier.

-"Mais j'ai si mal à la main et j'ai si soif..." Mavis entendit des rires et vit de la lumière et des feux d'artifices aux mille et une couleurs.

-"Il y a une fête là-bas! Vas-y." D'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers la fête, comme poussée par une force invisible. Des villageois dansaient, il y avait un énorme buffet, un manège, et bien d'autres choses encore... Mavis fit un grand sourire, on pouvait voir ses crocs d'une blancheur éclatante.

-"Tu as l'embarras du choix dis donc! Je te laisse choisir. "S'exclama le collier. "Et puis...Si tu as le même instinct de chasse que ton père, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème ..." Rajouta-t-il tout bas.

-"À moi de jouer." Mavis s'avança dans la foule, elle fut bousculée plusieurs fois. Elle grogna sur quelqu'un en montrant ses crocs.

-"Ne te laisse pas distraire." Dit le collier. Elle obéit et continua à marcher droit devant elle jusqu'au manège pour enfants. Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, elle perçut des pleurs non loin d'elle. Une petite fille appelait sa maman, elle était toute seule au milieu des gens et personne ne semblait l'entendre. Pendant un court instant, les yeux de Mavis reprirent leur teinte bleue d'avant.

-"Hein? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?" Se demanda-t-elle.

-"Quoi? Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici! Regarde cette enfant, elle est seule et personne ne s'en occupe. On ne remarquera pas sa disparition!" la voix du collier semblait en colère. "Je sais que tu as faim, ce que tu cherches est juste devant toi, si proche..."

-"N'importe quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de t'écouter !?" Elle s'élança vers la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-"Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, où est ta maman?" lui demanda-t-elle. Elle repensa aux nuits remplies de cauchemars qu'elle faisait dans son enfance et comme cette petite fille, elle appelait sa mère même si elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.

-"Je ne sais pas..." Répondit l'enfant en pleure.

-"Je vais t'aider à la retrouver, je vais t'aider..."

-"Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Mavis!" Le rubis rouge du collier se mît à briller et Mavis poussa un cris de douleur. Elle regarda sa blessure à la main. Elle saignait si fort que du sang coulait en abondance sur le sol et commençait à tacher la robe de la petite fille.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Arrête ça tout de suite!" Cria Mavis. La petite fille pleurait toujours, Mavis perdait beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes. La voix du collier se mît à rire, d'un rire triomphant.

-"Arrête, arrête..." Sa tête tournait et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le bruits des gens, la musique,...tout s'arrêta. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle recula derrière une maison et posa la petite fille par terre.

-"Je pense qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de retrouver ta maman..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dracula s'apprêta à mordre sa victime quand il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

-"Vald..."

Dracula poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retourna.

-"Ma...Martha? M-Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

-"Mon amour, là n'est pas la question mais, toi, que fais-tu?" Martha jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et vit la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sol.

-"Je...Heu...Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, ne m'oblige pas à le dire." Dit-il honteux. Il était incapable de regarder sa fiancée dans les yeux.

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça." Elle lui carressa le visage.

-"Mais je n'y arrive pas..." Répondit Dracula en tremblant. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. C'était horrible, que va-t-elle penser de lui maintenant qu'elle à découvert qu'il continuait à tuer pour satisfaire sa soif de sang?

-"Je t'aiderai! Si tu n'arrête pas de boire du sang humain pour toi-même; fais-le pour quelqu'un d'autre." Martha était au bord des larmes.

-"Oui...Je le ferai pour toi, pour nous."Ils s'embrassèrent et les yeux du comte redevinrent bleus. Elle faisait face à ses erreurs et allait l'aider à les oublier et ça, il lui en sera reconnaissant toute sa vie.

-"Je te promet que je ferai de mon mieux...Je te le promet. Parole _de_ Dracula."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-"Et bien, qu'attends-tu?" Demanda le collier. Mavis s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille et écarta ses longs cheveux châtain pour dégager son cou. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme si elle allait manger son plat préféré. Sans hésitation, Mavis la mordit à la gorge. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

_Le sang coule sur la jolie robe rose._

_La petite fille ferme les yeux._

_Pour toujours._

_Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible._


End file.
